Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger VS Timeranger
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: The Gaoranger join forces with the Timeranger to defeat the last Orgs, the Mut Org. a never before seen teamup! leave reviews! Edited trailer and chapter 7.
1. Trailer

**Hello again, fanfiction readers! It's been a long time since I did a sentai fanfic, so this time, I'll be doing something different now. This time, it's Gaoranger VS Timeranger.**

**For those who don't know what the story was, the story is based on the Power Rangers Wild Force 2-part episode "Reinforcements from the future" and the team up movies "KyuKyu sentai GoGo5 VS Gingaman", "Hurricanger VS Gaoranger" and Timeranger VS GoGo5".**

**The reason why I'm doing it because Gaoranger had never got a chance to team up with Timeranger (of course, because of "Gaoranger VS Super Sentai", where the V-rex and Time Red got a one time appearance), and, so did Magiranger and Boukenger (Due to this March's showing of "Boukenger VS Super Sentai").**

**Now, for the first time, they will team up to defeat the Mut-Orgu (the same enemies in the 2-part episode in PRWF), and a new mecha formation will appear.**

**Now, here's the trailer:**

(A/N: _Italics_ are character's words, **Bold **are narrator's words, and regular font and closed parenthesis is the explanation and action)

(The words "A Disney Channel Original movie" shows up, followed by the 30th anniversary logo of the super sentai series)

_Tetomu: Gaoranger, there's a new danger up ahead!_

_Gao Red (in civilian form): guys, let's go!_

(Gaorangers runs in the city in ranger form)

**The Gaoranger has defeated Orgu Master, but, a new enemy lies ahead.**

(The three Mut-Orgu shows up one by one in separate clips)

**Not just one, not just two, but three Orgu survivors powered by a new kind of power.**

_Mut-Orgu 1: Welcome, Gaorangers._

_Gao White: who are you three?_

_Mut-Orgu 2: We are the only living Orgu in the world and we'll revenge for Orgu Master! _(Starts attacking while speaking his sentence in narration form) _And now, the world is ours for the taking!_

**Now, evil has a new face, with two more enemies coming to make things worse for them.**

(Lira Londarz comes to Tsuetsue)

_Lira: we must collaborate. We have found Mutant power in the last Orgu. (Shows the three Mut-Orgu while speaking) So, what do you say?_

_TsueTsue: Why not? Thus, our chances to defeat earth's defenders will be higher than expected._

(Back at the Sky-Island Animarium)

_Gao Black (in civilian form): we must find help!_

_Gao Yellow (in civilian form): but where can we find help when there's nothing left?_

_???: need help?_ (All of the Gaorangers sees an unexpected figure)

**In the midst of evil, hope will arrive.**

_Time Pink (in civilian form): I heard there's a Mutant there. _(Shows a fight scene with the Timerangers) _We'll help you, because this year might get altered._

_Time Red (in civilian form):_ (Shows his new Battilizer in a separate scene)_ It's not over, Lila Londarz! We're just starting again._ (Fights one of the Mut-Orgu)

_Time Fire (in civilian form): we're the Mirai Sentai Timeranger, at your service! _(Other Timerangers salute)

**Now, the battle will begin…**

(Both the Gaorangers and the Timerangers stand as one)

**For the future of Earth!**

(As the Timeranger theme is played in the background, both teams do their change sequences and they start fighting the Mut-Orgu)

**Disney Channel and TV Asahi presents…**

(Colored explosions happen after they say "We are the Super Sentai!")

**On Super Sentai's 30th anniversary…**

(Time Alpha Robo, V-Rex Robo, Gao King and Gao Hunter Good walks in the midst of the explosions given by the Mut-Orgu)

_Gao Red: We won't be defeated!_

_Time Red: For the future of earth!_

**Comes a never before seen team up since "GoGo5 VS Timeranger" and "Hurricanger VS Gaoranger".**

(Both teams fight the Mut-Orgu, Red to Red, Green to Black, Pink to White, Yellow to Yellow, Blue to Blue, Silver to Gold)

**Get ready for an adventure like this that's never before seen on TV!**

(Both teams use the Vol-Tech Bazooka and the Haja Hyakuju Ken and strike it at the Mut-Orgu)

(Next Scene: Time Shadow Alpha Sword and Shield formation does its finisher with both the Gaorangers and the Timerangers in the Timeranger's cockpit)

_All teams _(Facing the audience with a colored explosion with the Logo showing)_: **Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger VS Timeranger! **_

**The battle begins this march… on Disney Channel.**

(The Timeranger theme ends playing)

**Please, give out reviews! I really need it for my story, because the story will be great once you readers give out reviews.**


	2. Riding Gaoking Formation

**So, I'm continuing the story now, starting at part 1 of the story. In this chapter, they will see the new reign of terror… the Mut-Orgu!**

_Downtown Tokyo_

Everyone was walking, all of them busy with everyday life. Some people were meeting with their friends for enjoyment; some were heading to their offices. Everything was fine, in the same way of Japanese life.

Until, three Orgus attacked the city!

All of the people were running in panic, as these scary, disfigured Orgu were attacking around, yelling "For the Orgu Master!" they kept on destroying all the people, all the buildings, everything that they can find to destroy.

_Sky-Island Animalium_

The fountain gushed wildly, and both Tetomu and Futaro saw the fountain bubbling wildly. Tetomu said, "Why is the fountain bubbling just now?" Futaro said, "All the Orgu were gone, why is it bubbling badly now?" Then, they saw what was happening in Tokyo: three, Mutated Orgu (mostly from another year, but these three were revenging for the death of the Orgu Master) attacking the city.

Tetomu said, "We must call back the Gaorangers, now!"

Futaro said, "But how? We got their G-Phones from them. How can we call them?"

Tetomu said, "We can't call them, but the Power Animals can! Let's summon them, and we will speak through the Power Animals. Then, they'll come."

Futaro said, "What a good idea! Let's do it!"

They then summoned the six Power Animals: Lion, Bison, Shark, Eagle, Tiger and Wolf, and summoned them to find their respective human partners.

Kakeru was now working for an environmental organization, Soutarou and Kai are traveling the world, Gaku was now back in the Japanese Air Force, Sae is now teaching in Grade School, and Shirogane, well, he's a loner now. Then, each Power Animal comes to them, and through the Power Animals, Tetomu and Futaro are speaking to them.

Tetomu said Futaro said, "Kakeru, Sae, Soutarou, Gaku, Kai, Shirogane, the battle is not over yet, because 3 more surviving Orgu are attacking Tokyo. All of you, go to the Sky-Island Animalium right now, your powers will be passed back to all of you."

All of them then board their respective Power Animals and they arrived in the Sky Island Animalium, in time for Tetomu and Futaro to bring their powers back.

Futaro said, "Now, It's time to fight the last 3 Orgu for one last time. Now, you guys must have your Powers back- enough to defeat them. Here are your G-Phones."

Each of them has their Jackets and G-Phones back, and Tetomu said, "Now, I'll show you guys your new arsenal, the Gao Rider Cycles."

They then saw their new Cycles and Futaro said, "There's not much time left. You guys must go now. The world is in danger for the meantime. Now go!"

They then board their Gao Rider Cycles and they arrive in time to see the Mut-Orgu. Kakeru said, "Are you three the last Orgu?" one of them said, "We're glad you came." Then, the Gaorangers changed to ranger form. Begin opening credits!

Gao Red said, "Attack!" then they charged towards the Mut-Orgu. The Gaorangers begin fighting the Mut-Orgu with all they got, but they can't even put a scratch to even one Mut-Orgu, let alone the last one. The Mut-Orgu just attacked them like they were used to do so. Whatever the Gaorangers attack on them, they bring it back to them with a more powerful blow.

Then, the Mut-Orgu introduced one by one. The first one, which was red, was Grumble. The second one, which was green, was Crumple. And the last one, which was white, was Rumble. Then Grumble said, "We are the evil young dukes of Orgu Master! We have started revenging ever since we learned of his death in your hands! Now, we will revenge for our Master, and this time, even though it's 2007, the real age of the Orgu will commence… through us!"

Gao White said, "We can't defeat them!"

Gao Blue said, "They're too strong for us!"

Gao Red said, "Ok guys, we must use the final finisher!"

They all then call for the Haja Hyakuju Ken, and as Gao Red said, "Jaku Taisan!" and he slashed them three, the attack was thrown back at them, causing them to go back to civilian form. Then, all three Mut-Orgu laughed out loud.

Rumble said, 'You guys don't stand a chance against us! Long live the Orgu tribe!"

Then they grew and they said, "Feel the Power of the Mega Orgu!"

Soutarou said, "How can we defeat them? We can't change again!"

As one of the Mut-Orgu was going to get them, a voice boomed out, "HOLD IT!" then, a green warp hole opened, and the V-Rex comes charging down. Crumple said, "Another one?" Rumble said, "Oh I just hate that," The V-Rex then blasts at the Mut-Orgu from its shoulder mounted cannons, making then howl into pain. Then, Kakeru said, "Another kind of heroes?" Inside the V-Rex was Time Fire, and in the head outside was Time Red. Time Red then yelled, "Gaoranger! Summon Gaoking!"

Gaku said, "But we can't we can't change into ranger form."

Time Red said, "Don't lose hope. Use your G-Phones to summon them. It's the same as using the Power Animal Crystals."

The Gaorangers did what Time Red told them to do, and they came in time. The Gaorangers then did the combination formation (in the same way that the Boukengers do with their Cellphones) and Sae called Gao Elephant to form Gaoking Sword and Shield. Kai then calls for the Soul Bird, and they got inside. Time Fire said, "Now, ride the Gaoking on the V-Rex."

The Gaoking rode on the V-Rex and the formation was called "Riding Gaoking Valiant!"

The Mut-Orgu blasts at the Riding Gaoking Valiant, but it doesn't show much injury on both Gaoking and V-Rex. The V-Rex just keeps blasting at the enemies, and the Gaoking used the finisher on them, causing them to explode.

The Mut-Orgu then grows back to regular size, and as they were about to escape, all seven of our heroes came back, and the two Timerangers said, "STOP RIGHT THERE! Time Police, you're under arrest." Sae said, "Time Police?!"

The Mut-Orgu then turned around to see the other heroes. Then, Time Red and Time Fire introduced themselves. Time red said, "You're too late; Time to pay the price."

Then Time Red and Time Fire attacked the Mut-Orgu with their respective finishers, and after getting hit, the Mut-Orgu said, "We'll get you next time!" then, they ran away. The Gaorangers then arrive and Soutarou said, "You're… the Timerangers?"

Time Fire said, "Yes, we are." Then, both Time Red and Time Fire changed back to civilian mode and they introduced themselves.

"Tatsuya Asami, Time Red."

"Naoto Takizawa, Time Fire."

Gaku said, "Naoto? You're supposed to be dead!" Tatsuya said, "It's a long way off. Let's go to your base."

**The first two Timerangers has arrived! Check out chapter two. All of these, Next time! Oh, don't forget reviews, please!**


	3. Yuuri's first visit, with Lila and Gien

**Welcome back! In this chapter, Tatsuya and Naoto visit the Sky-Island Animalium.**

**Later on, Yuuri comes to their aid! Now, 'nuff talk, I've got a lot to tell you. Let the story continue…**

_Sky-Island Animalium_

Tatsuya and Naoto were awed at the beauty of the place, and they saw many Power Animals. Naoto said, "So this is the legendary Sky-Island Animalium. I've never seen something great in my entire life." Tatsuya said, "Why did no one know about this before?"

Tetomu said, "Because it is a flying island, no one can see it from down there."

Kakeru said, "Welcome to the Sky-Island Animalium. I hope you guys enjoy your stay."

Naoto then puts two antennas in the table and he contacts the rest of the team, Ayase, Sion and Domon.

Tatsuya said, "Hello, Sion? I'm here at the Sky-Island Animalium with Naoto and our new friends. Is there anything new about Yuuri?"

Sion said, "I'm afraid Yuuri's not here right now. She's gone, as if she left us without anything at all."

Tatsuya said, "Hey guys, can we have the file regarding the monsters that we fought when we got in the year 2007? We just want to find out about the monster if that exists in the future."

Ayase checked the Police files and this is what they got: 0 searches.

Domon said, "I'm afraid that these three monsters don't exist in the files. I think they're different from the Mutants that we beaten up. It's all different, and we didn't fight these new monsters, for the fact that we defeated all of the monsters in our time period. Sorry Tatsuya, no such monster." Kakeru then got to the table and he said, "Ok, well, can you guys scan in the files if you guys saw these three monsters?"

Domon saw that picture and he said, "It looks like the three monsters in the picture are not in the files, but if I'm right, that's what they call the Mut-Orgu, a combination of Mutant and Orgu, if I'm right."

Sae then exclaimed, "So that's why we can't defeat them! They mutate, so they can't be injured, and they're stronger than regular Orgu!"

Ayase said, "We'll inform you if we have to leave for the year 2007. For now, we must go."

Then, they hang up, and Soutarou said, "We must wait for the next attack. For now, we must figure out the next attack." Kai, Gaku and Shirogane agree.

_The place where Orgu Master's place used to be_

TsueTsue and Yaba-Iba are talking to each other and both are bored. Until they heard a bang on the cave, and the Mut-Orgu came and TsueTsue said, "It looks like someone is there. It looks like we're not the only Orgu there!" Yaba-Iba said, "Orgu? There are still some Orgu survivors! Let's go out!"

As the go out, they saw the Mut-Orgu and they said, "At last! We waited for some Orgu to see us!" Crumple said, "TsueTsue? Yaba-Iba? I didn't know you guys are still alive!"

Rumble and Grumble said, "At least, Orgu Master's dukes are still here. Now, we can begin the Age of the Orgu!"

But somewhere, near the cave, a green warp hole came out and Lila and Gien came out. Lila said, "Ok, we detected a Mutant in here. We have to do it, even though Dorunero's not here anymore with us; at least we're continuing the mission for him."

Gien said, "Enough said, let's find them."

Lila said, "Uh, they're here. Let's go."

TsueTsue noticed Lila and Gien and she said, "Stop right there! Or I'll send the Orgettes to trample you!" Lila said, "We're not your enemies. We're your allies!" Gien said, "Yes, we are!" Yaba-Iba said, "We can make them join us to destroy the Gaorangers."

Lila and Gien introduced themselves and Lila continued, "With our help, we can destroy your enemies." TsueTsue said, "Ok, join us." Grumble said, "I think I recognize you two, you guys are from the future, am I right?" Gien said, "How did you know?"

Yaba-Iba said, "You know these guys?" then, before TsueTsue can answer them, a voice boom out, "Lila? Gien? What are you two doing in the year 2007?" they looked upwards and they saw Yuuri with a missile launcher. And then, at the same time, the Gaorangers, Tatsuya and Naoto were alerted of Yuuri's arrival on the year 2007, thus, rushing to the place where Yuuri was.

Kakeru and the gang were coming to the desert where Yuuri was through their Gao Rider Cycles, with Tatsuya riding in Kakeru's cycle and Naoto in Shirogane's cycle. Tatsuya said, "Stop there!" Tsuetsue recognized the voices and she said, "The Gaoranger! They're back to defeat us!" also, Lila said, "Tatsuya and Naoto are with them! That's our enemies!" Yaba-Iba said, "Also the girl in the top?" Gien said, "Yes, including her."

Yuuri jumped down and she saw Tatsuya and she said, "Hey Tatsuya! Long time no see!"

Naoto said, "There's no time to stop and chat, we have some enemies to defeat."

Gien and Tsuetsue summoned their respective armies, the Zenitts and the Orgettes, and they attacked them. The heroes fought them in civilian mode. They all battled hard and they said, "Not the many armies are here to stop us!" Until, Sae and Yuuri changed into ranger mode, and they joined forces.

Kakeru and Tatsuya also changed into ranger form, as well as Shirogane and Naoto, and the two pairs fought the armies, leaving Grumble, Crumple and Rumble watching the action. As they finished fighting the Zenitts and the Orgettes, Crumple said, "Let me handle this."

Time Red said, "How are we going to defeat him?"

Time Fire and Gao Silver said, "Leave it to us."

Both Gao Silver and Time Fire charged to Crumple and they started attacking him, but, like always, they can't defeat him. So Gao Silver said, "Let's combine our attacks. Can I borrow your DV Defender?" Time Fire said, "If it will work, fine with me. Let's do it."

Gao Silver then attached the DV Defender in gun mode and he dubbed it the "DV Hustler!" Time Fire said, "Do your hustler attack first, I'll take care of the rest."

Gao Silver swings the DV Hustler and the green billiard table came out. Time Fire then inserts Gao Silver's power animal crystals, and with the enemy stuck in the table, he calls Time Fire to him. Time Fire slides in onto one knee and gets a firm hold on Gao Silver's DV Hustler. As though aiming with the special gun they hold, Time Fire braced for the recoil. Time Fire tells him to fire. This may seem odd, until the combined blasts shoot at the enemy, but Crumple said, "That's not going to work." But he was wrong.

It strikes at Crumple, and he explodes. And both 6th members withdraw their weapons and pose with confidence. A smoking Crumple said, "I'm not done yet! Now, can you defeat me in a bigger form?" Then, Crumple grows to huge size, and Time Fire said, "Let me finish this one."

Time Fire then summoned his V-Rex and Gao Silver said, "If things get harder, I'll come in." Time Fire just nodded and goes inside the V-Rex.

**Can the V-Rex defeat the Mut-Orgu Crumple? See what will happen, in the next chapter, "Time Fire takes the fall". Until next time!**


	4. Time Fire takes the fall

**Last chapter, Yuuri has finally arrived in the year 2007, as well as the Timeranger's enemies Lila and Gien. Now, things are going worse, as Time Fire rashly goes to battle Crumple with his V-Rex.**

**Can Gao Silver help him in time? That's why this chapter tells the end of Naoto's days as Time Fire when Crumple destroys his changer. Again, leave reviews.**

Time Fire said, "You won't get away, Crumple!"

V-Rex then fired its shoulder cannons at Crumple, but he doesn't get hurt in the process, and Time Fire keeps trying to attack Crumple, but he still can't get him hurt at all. Instead, Crumple just laughed and said, "Beams won't help at all!" Then, he backfires at V-Rex, causing Time Fire to get injured.

Time Fire was getting angry, impatient and fed up, so he shouted, "Mirai henkei! V-Rex robo!" The V-Rex robo transformation sequence is then shown. Time Fire then said, "I'll not make you win this fight!" Crumple and V-Rex starts fighting. Smash, Crash, Smash, as V-Rex robo puts all its fury in the Mut-Orgu that was hard to defeat. Time Fire said, "Now, you'll taste this one." Time Fire then used all three finishers one by one: Its missile punch, the revolver missiles, and the Shoulders blast, and at last, Crumple gets damaged, and he exploded.

Time Fire was happy and he said, "That's just about it. That's what you get for making me angry!"

But he was wrong.

All of a sudden, Crumple rebuilds itself, and backfires all of its attacks back to V-Rex, causing bigger damage to the V-Rex robo. Time Fire gets badly injured, and Crumple keeps attacking at a fast manner bringing bigger damage to the V-Rex robo. Time Fire said, "You're not yet dead?" Crumple said, "You'll never destroy the Mut-Orgu! No matter what you do, you'll never beat me!" Time Fire was supposed to use his Missile punch at Crumple, but Crumple cuts the V-Rex's right arm.

V-Rex used its shoulder beams, but Crumple absorbs its attack, and fires it back on V-Rex, in which Time Fire get injured (again!), causing the V-commander to get destroyed, and the V-Rex robo falls down. Time Fire gets shocked, and he is now unconscious.

Crumple comes near the fallen V-Rex robo and prepares to strike it. He said, "Now, you're dead, Time Fire. You and your robot will be gone in ashes."

Crumple holds his axe and is about to swing it to the V-Rex robo. Before he can strike it at the V-Rex robo, he said, "Say goodbye!" As Crumple's axe was about slash the V-Rex robo in half, a club-like sword blocked the attack.

Crumple looked at the robot that stopped the attack. It was Gaohunter, who came in time to save the V-Rex robo from being destroyed alongside Time Fire inside. Gao Silver said, "Oh no, you don't!" then, he swings the axe out of Crumple, and slashed Crumple. Crumple gets backed away from the V-Rex robo and Gaohunter charged towards Crumple.

Gaohunter punched Crumple rapidly until Crumple gets sick. Gao Silver said, "Now, you're dead!" Gao Silver the uses the Crescent Moon spin finisher, and Crumple gets a hole in his stomach.

Crumple falls down and he explodes, making him return to his regular size. Grumble said, "We should get away while we're still able to do so." They then got away.

Gaohunter carries V-Rex robo and Gao Silver said, "Are you ok, Time Fire?"

Time Fire then regains consciousness and he weakly said, "Not good at all."

Time Fire then commands the V-Rex robo to get up, but the V-Rex robo can't respond to the command, because the V-commander is destroyed when the V-Rex got a bigger damage from Crumple. Time Fire tries 2 more times, but he can't do so. Instead, the V-Rex's computer said, "Time limit over." then, Time Fire changes back to civilian mode.

Gao Silver gets inside the V-Rex cockpit and he manages to bring Naoto out of the V-Rex. Gao Silver said, "It looks like you can't use the V-Rex from here anymore."

Yuuri said, "Ok. I'll send the V-Rex back to the year 3000. We'll have it repaired."

_Sky-Island Animalium_

Naoto bangs his fists on the table and he angrily said, "I failed to stop one of the Mut-Orgus! I was so not myself at that time, and now, I can't change nor run the V-Rex. It's all my fault!"

Yuuri said, "Calm down, Naoto, calm down. It's not your fault. You just did it yourself, and I'm impressed at what you did at the Mut-Orgu."

Naoto said, "You don't understand, Yuuri. When I tried to defeat him, the V-Rex was heavily damaged, and it affected my V-Commander. Now, I'm no longer Time Fire. I can't fight alongside all of you."

Soutarou said, "Come on, Naoto. You'll be fine later on. When you get you powers back, put your fury towards Crumple, and make him pay for what he done to you."

Kakeru and Sae were just as worried for their friend Naoto, and Tatsuya just sighed.

_Year 3000_

Ayase, Domon and Sion were in the prison cell of Don Dorunero Londarz for something… they were going to release him to help stop the Mut-Orgu. Sion said, "We need your help, to defeat the Mut-Orgu."

Dorunero said, "Why would you need my help? You guys sent me in jail, why would I help you?"

Domon said, "Lila and Gien are there to help the Mut-Orgu start the age of Orgu. You can stop them. You are our only hope to destroy them."

Takku came and said, "We need your help, now, more than ever. We'll be going to the year 2007 where Tatsuya, Yuuri and Naoto are now. They're having a hard time there defeating the Mut-Orgu, and you can be our answered prayer. Please? Just to stop your daughter, and Gien. For the future."

Dorunero said, "Ok, if that will change the course of time, and for the safety of the people at that time, I'm with you guys."

Ayase then opens Dorunero's cell, and he said, "Now, let's go."

**Is there any hope left for Naoto to be able to fight again? Check out the next chapter to find out. The answer, next time!**


	5. Legend! Time Gold!

**Time Fire has failed to defeat one of the Mut-Orgu, Crumple. Now that Time Fire lost his powers, Don Dorunero is arriving in the year 2007 with the rest of the Timerangers.**

**Also, Soutarou, Sion, Sae and Yuuri must plan a new kind of power for Naoto.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This one's going to be great, with a new ranger coming in, of course, for Naoto. Sorry if it's a long wait, ok?**

_Provider Base_

The scene where the transport ship will be sent to the year 2007 is shown. Ayase, Domon, Sion, Dorunero and Takku are ready to leave for the year 2007, as Domon said, "We must get there before the Mut-Orgu defeats us all."

(Voice-over from the control center)

_Preparation for take-off for the year 2007 now commences. Initiating catapult to the time warp gate. Prepare to take off._

_Countdown begins now._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

(Providas begins activating its catapult mode)

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

(Providas now prepares to send them to the year 2007)

_1…_

_Take off!_

Providas then catapults the ship to the time warp, and they traveled to the year 2007, while in the Sky-Island Animalium…

_Sky-Island Animalium_

Gaku and Kai receive a call from Domon from the provider ship. Domon said, "Kai, Gaku, we're on our way to the year 2007, we'll meet you at the beach. Oh by the way, Mr. Asami is calling, we have to go. We'll see you at 10:00 am. Here's Mr. Asami. Bye."

Gaku said, "Hello, Mr. Asami. What can we do for you?"

Mr. Asami said, "Can I speak to Tetomu?"

Kai said, "Ok, here she is." Then Kai called Tetomu and she said, "I'll pick it up from here in the fountain." Tatsuya, Naoto and Yuuri then go near the communicator.

Mr. Asami said, "Tetomu, I heard that Naoto, Tatsuya and Yuuri are there, and Naoto has lost his Time Fire powers. I'm on my way. We'll see you all at the beach, at 10:00 am, the time when Domon, Sion, Ayase, Takku and Dorunero will arrive. We have something to talk about. See you later." Then, he hanged up, and Kakeru said, "Do we have to go there, Tetomu? I mean, Futaro has no one to look over him."

Shirogane said, "I'll stay here. I and Naoto will stay here, in case that Orgettes and Zenitts will attack here." Tetomu agrees, and Pyon is coming too. Kakeru said, "Ok, guys, let's go." Everyone then leaves, with Tatsuya carrying Naoto's broken V-Commander.

_At an isolated beach, 10:00 am_

The ship has finally arrived, and so is Mr. Asami. Everyone then ran to where they were, as Domon, Sion, Ayase, Dorunero and Takku comes out of the ship and alongside Mr. Asami, they go near the Gaorangers, Tetomu, Futaro, Tatsuya, Yuuri and Pyon. Yuuri was shocked to see Dorunero and she scowled, "Why did you bring him with you guys?"

Sion said, "Don't be angry at him, he's one of us now."

Dorunero said, "Yuuri, I know you're still angry for the things I did to your family, the people back in the year 3000, everything. So, give me a chance, because I'm the one way to stop the Mut-Orgu."

Tatsuya and Kakeru said, "So, what do you think?"

Soutarou and Sion said, "Give him a chance; otherwise, he might not help us once you refuse." Sae is pleading, the others just nod.

Yuuri then sighed, and she said, "Ok, Dorunero, I'll forgive you, but for now, we have matters to attend to. Ok, guys, let's go." Everyone the boarded the ship back to the Sky-Island Animalium.

_Sky-Island Animalium_

Mr. Asami examined the V-Commander and he said, "It was destroyed in a fight against one of the Mut-Orgu?" Shirogane said, "Yes, during a fight with one of the Mut-Orgu, the V-Commander was destroyed, along with the V-Rex, which suffered 75 of the damage."

Sion and Sae said, "We have a new idea! We must bring in a new power for Naoto, since we, the Gaorangers, have a silver ranger."

Mr. Asami said, "Great! We'll do a gold version of Time Fire, but I'll need you two, with Yuuri and Soutarou, to do the repairs and conversion to gold color. Let's begin."

Gaku and Ayase, with Kai and Domon, were asked to listen to Dorunero's story regarding the Mut-Orgu, as Tatsuya, Kakeru and Tetomu listened too.

Dorunero said, "You want to find out why the Mut-Orgu came to our lives? Listen to me, and you'll know why they came to live and destroy."

_Dorunero's Narration and Flashback_

_Once in the year 3000, I was escaping from the authorities. I tried to hide somewhere where the searchlights can't find me. When I was far away from them, mostly in a cliff, I saw them, all in stone, The Mut-Orgu._

_They were standing near a ruined temple, and I heard them screaming, "Free us! Free us! Free us!" I said to them, "I will set you guys free!" so I did with my powers, and they were freed._

_Because they were Orgu, they got mutant powers as well since I freed them with mutant power. Grumble, the leader, said, "Thanks for freeing us. Now, you'll be able to revenge at your enemies! Now, have this power as a gift from us." Then, he gave me a new kind of power, something never been felt in my life. I was now more powerful then ever, and I also became my own weapon._

"Now, I must stop them, before things go from worse to bad, as things are not fine as of now. We must hurry, or else…" before Dorunero can finish, the fountain gushed wildly again, and Tetomu said, "Bad news! We've got company, and it's TsueTsue and Gien attacking the city, alongside Rumble!"

Shirogane said, "I'll finish the work now, Sion, Yuuri, go with your teammates, I'll handle this. Kakeru, Gaku and Kai, go with them." Kakeru said, "Ok, Shirogane, but hurry up! Ok, guys, let's move out!" the rangers then left the place, and Dorunero said, "Good luck, rangers."

_Downtown Tokyo_

Gien and TsueTsue said, "What do we do now, Rumble?"

Rumble said, "We'll start the invasion! Anyway, Time Fire's crippled without his powers, so we must attack now!" then they heard a shout, "Oh yeah?"

They have finally arrived in the battle, and Kakeru said, "We won't let you win!" and then, they did their change formations, and they started to attack them, until TsueTsue and Gien summoned their armies to trample on them. Time Red and Gao Red faces Rumble, Time Pink faces TsueTsue, Gao Blue and Time Blue faces Gien, the rest fights the Zenitts and the Orgettes.

But, even though they joined their red power, they are still beaten up by Rumble. And now, Gao Yellow is complaining, "There's too much of them! Will they never stop coming in?!?!" and then, he gets thrown in the air.

All of them then gather around, and they were a bit injured, and they said, "We can't finish them!"

TsueTsue chuckled and she said, "That's the power of the Mut-Orgu! No one can stop us!" and they (the bad guys) laughed, as Rumble fired at them, and the good guys howled.

Rumble said, "Now, it's time to end your game here!" as he was supposed to finish them now, the Gao Roader fires at Rumble, and Gao Black and Gao White with their Gao Cycles, fires at Rumble, and Gao Silver gets off his roader with Naoto.

Gao Silver then said, "Naoto, now!"

Naoto does his change pose, and he shouts, "Time Gold!" the changer then said, "Gold", and the new change sequence shows (it's the same as Time Fire's sequence, but gold dust is seen here), and he becomes Time Gold, which is the same as Time Fire, but it's gold.

Rumble said, "A reincarnation of Time Fire… only gold?"

Then Time Gold does his introduction, and he poses. The rest of the teams just stand in awe.

**Now, he's here, the next Time Fire, Time gold. Can they defeat Rumble? Find out next time! And don't forget the reviews.**


	6. Loki joins our heroes

**Last time, Dorunero confesses that he was the one that freed the Mut-Orgu back in the year 3000. Now, he'll help out to stop them, and now, Naoto has finally become Time Gold, a Golden-colored version of his previous hero, Time Fire.**

**Now, all of them are now here, and what does Time Gold have in store for us? Read on to find out! And please, leave reviews, at least 10-15 reviews (throughout the story), please!**

Time Gold then shows his old weapon, the DV Defender, and it's also gold-colored. He also belts another weapon, and it's a light-sized version of the DV Defender, called the EV Midget. Time Gold then starts firing with his two guns, in the same manner as Deka Red does with his D-Magnums, and he switches to sword mode (both of the weapons can switch to sword mode), and he starts slashing all the Zenitts and Orgettes, and by the time he ends them all, they all explode by pressing the two triggers.

TsueTsue was awed, and Gien begins to shiver with fear, but Rumble said, "Ha! Even though you did change the color of your uniform, and brought out a new weapon, you're no match for me!" Time Gold just said, "Then, bring it, and I'll tell you that my new power is something to fear about."

Both Rumble and Time Gold started fighting, with Rumble trying to defeat Time Gold. Time Gold, in turn, strikes at Rumble with his two swords, and he shoots at him by quickly changing his swords into gun modes.

Time Green said, "That was cool!"

Gao Black said, "An incredible power!"

Gao Silver said, "That's the power of the new Time Fire, now called Time Gold. Me, Mr. Asami, Soutarou and Sae managed to finish it in time."

Time Gold also exhibited its new powers, like fast forward, in which he can attack and avoid attacks at light speed, and the pause and slash, in which he can stop an attack, and then he can slash. Rumble weakly said, "I didn't know that you've changed unlike last time, when Crumble finished you…"

Time Gold jumped back and attached his EV Midget to the front of the DV Defender, in the same way that Deka Red does the same with his guns. Time Gold then counted from 10 to 1, and he said, "Chrono Delete! Fire!" then he pulled the trigger.

Rumble was hit by the blast, and he fell down and exploded. TsueTsue said, "What can we do now?" Gien said, "Let's run away, that's what!" then, as they run away, Rumble grows to giant size, and grabs them, puts them in a building, and says, "You're going nowhere! Stay here!"

Time Gold said, "Guys, summon your mecha. I'm not going on the same mistake again."

The Timerangers summon their Time jets, the Gaorangers summon their Power Animals. They're all here: the Time jets and the Power Animals Gao Gorilla, Gao Bear, Gao Polar, Gao Eagle and Gao Bison.

Gao Red suggests that they must combine in their respective mecha. The Time Robo Beta and Gao Muscle combination sequences are then shown, and the two completed robots pose, preparing to fight Rumble.

The fight begins, and they are doing great in the battle, with the Time Robo Beta running in circles to confuse Rumble, and Gao Muscle attacking when Rumble gets dizzy.

Rumble attacks, and they get hurt. Gao Muscle then uses the Muscle lariat on Rumble, and Time Robo Beta gave Rumble a big kick to make Rumble fall, and he did, and Rumble still attacks with lasers at them.

Time Red calls for the Time Flyer for Time Robo Beta's gun, the Gaorangers are now prepared. They then did their finishers.

"Chrono shoot!"

"Knuckle blast!"

Then, Rumble exploded, and he shrinks back to normal size, and he runs away. But, TsueTsue and Gien shouted "Wait for us!" but, problem is they can't get out of the building, so they used another way around.

At another building, at the top of it, Loki was standing at the top, looking at the events there. Loki said, "I'm on my way, guys. I'll help you guys out." Then, he goes away.

_Sky-Island Animalium_

Everyone was there, and Mr. Asami watched the replay of Time Gold's performance in the video display. Mr. Asami said, "The conversion was a success, guys! We did it, and Time Gold is 2 times powerful than Time Fire." Tetomu said, "Well, it's now fixed, and we have no problem for now."

Dorunero stands up and said, "The battle is not yet over. We still have to defeat the Mut-Orgu before things go from worse to worst." Futaro nodded and said, "We must do something before things get worse, otherwise, this year can get tweaked."

Kakeru and Tatsuya nodded, and Shirogane said, "Are we just going to stand there and watch? We don't have all day, or all the hours get wasted."

Yuuri, Sae, Sion, Soutarou and Naoto just thought somewhere. Then, Loki comes in, and Shirogane said, "Loki! Why are you here?"

Loki said, "I'm going to help Dorunero. I watched the fight awhile ago from another building, so I think I must help you, just because I'm now on the side of justice. Don Dorunero, let's cooperate in defeating the Mut-Orgu, before it's too late."

Dorunero said, "What about you, Loki? You're an Orgu Duke before. Are you willing to go against them? And are you sure, that you're one of us now?"

Loki said, "I have no choice. I'm with you guys now."

Dorunero shakes his hands with Loki, and the two different creatures are now allies.

All of them then join hands together, with the exception of Takku and Pyon. All of them are involved: Kakeru, Tatsuya, Sae, Yuuri, Shirogane, Naoto, Soutarou, Sion, Kai, Domon, Gaku, Ayase, Mr. Asami, Tetomu, Futaro, Dorunero and Loki.

_In a factory_

TsueTsue, Lila, Yaba-Iba, Gien and the Mut-Orgu are now at the factory, and Yaba-Iba said, "What now?" Grumble said, "We'll begin the age of Orgu, so let's begin." Both Crumple and Rumble agree, and Lila said, "Ok, what are we doing here?" Rumble said, "We'll use the nuclear reactor to pollute the planet, and then, we'll rule this planet." and they began walking as one, toward the place.

At the same time, our heroes arrive on the scene in another part of the factory. Tatsuya said, "Ok, Kakeru, we must begin the mission. We must not lose time, or the planet will become a desert full of waste." Kakeru said, "Tatsuya, let's plan this first before hand." Here's what Kakeru prepared, and whom he assigned to:

Kakeru and Tatsuya, assigned to find the Mut-Orgu

Sae and Yuuri, with Gaku and Ayase, assigned to battle any incoming Zenitts and Orgettes

Soutarou, Sion, Kai and Domon, assigned to stop the reactor

Tatsuya, assigned to destroy the reactor

Dorunero and Loki said, "Ok, guys. Be careful there. We'll just stay here, and Kakeru, give us the signal to go there."

Kakeru said, "Ok, Dorunero. We'll do it. Ok, guys, let's save the world!" everyone said, "Yeah!" and then, they all left Dorunero and Loki.

**Like I said, please leave at least 10-15 reviews for the story! Now, what will happen when the mission begins? Find out next time!**


	7. Let's Go! Timeranger! Gaoranger!

**Sorry if it's a long wait, but I'm still waiting for more reviews on this story. Now, this is the part where they must stop the enemies from using the Nuclear reactor. I now also joined the part with the fighting scenes from the episode, in which they now are in battle armor.**

**I hope I still get more reviews to satisfy my work. Anyway, they must stop them, quick!**

Now, Tatsuya, Kakeru and the rest of the gang prepares to go and do their mission, as they separate and go to their assigned missions. As Naoto runs, he wonders, "Where's Shirogane? He should have been here by now!"

Sion said, "Follow me! We have to find the main control panel!" Soutarou said, "OK, why don't you guys follow me then?" Kai and Domon agree, and they run to the control panel.

Meanwhile, Sae and Yuuri were met by hoards of Zenitts and Orgettes. Sae said, "Great, Just great. A hoard of Orgettes and Zenitts are blocking our path." Yuuri said, "Ok, we must get rid of them, fast, or we'll get into more trouble than ever before." Gaku and Ayase surprised the Zenitts and the Orgettes by killing them, and Sae said, "Thanks, guys. We thought we're dead by now." Yuuri said, "Ok, Sae, I'll let you borrow my gun. I have two more with me. Let's go kill them!" The others said, "Got it," and they went in groups.

Tatsuya and Kakeru met with Naoto and he said, "I'll accompany you guys. I can't do this alone without you guys." Kakeru nodded and Tatsuya said, "Got it. Come on!" they raced on the way to the reactor, but they met another pack of Zenitts and Orgettes when they made it to the reactor. Naoto said, "Now, this is where the fun starts!" Tatsuya, Kakeru and Naoto then fight the packs of enemies.

Gaku, Ayase, Yuuri and Sae keeps shooting the enemies, with Sae and Yuuri shooting almost everywhere, while Gaku and Ayase does hand to hand combat with the Zenitts and the Orgettes. After beating them up, Ayase said, "We did it! Now, we must contact Sion and the rest." Yuuri contacts Sion and said, "Sion, did you deactivate the reactor now?"

At the control panel of the factory, Sion said, "I'm trying to deactivate it! I, Domon, Kai and Soutarou are now decoding the system to shut it off!" Domon then called Naoto and said, "Naoto! Are you guys ready to destroy the reactor?"

Back at the place where the reactor was, Naoto said, "Domon! We can't destroy it yet! A bunch of Zenitts and Orgettes are attacking us! I got Tatsuya and Kakeru to help me with the problem!" Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Kakeru were busy beating the Zenitts and Orgettes who were giving our heroes a hard time.

Soutarou and Sion were typing commands to deactivate the reactor, until after a fast type (with many retries), they finally deactivated the reactor. Domon called to Naoto and he said, "Guys, now's your chance!"

Naoto said, "OK!" Naoto shouted, "Kakeru, Tatsuya, let's shoot the reactor, now's the go signal!"

Tatsuya, Kakeru and Naoto altogether shot the reactor, and the reactor was destroyed, exploding in bits. Now, Kakeru said, "Ok, Naoto, Tatsuya, let's go!" they said, "Roger!" then, they ran outside, and when they were now outside, they were met by the Mut-Orgu. Grumble said, "Were do you guys think you're going?"

Tatsuya said, "At last. You guys have arrived!"

Kakeru said, "Let's get them now!"

Tatsuya, Kakeru and Naoto fought the Mut-Orgu, but they always get defeated by them. Now that Kakeru, Tatsuya and Naoto were badly beaten, Crumple said, "Now, time to finish you guys!" Grumble, Crumple and Rumble joined hands in a cannon-like manner and was about to fire, until Dorunero and Loki stopped them.

Rumble said, "What the?"

Dorunero said, "You guys won't win this time! I must pay for my biggest mistake- freeing you three!" then, he (with Loki) blocks the Mut-Orgu's blast plan, and by the time they fire, all five of them gets injured, and best of all, Dorunero successfully destroyed the Mut-Orgu's mutant side.

Crumple said, "Guys, let's get away now!" then, the Mut-Orgu ran away, leaving an injured Dorunero.

Tatsuya, Kakeru and Naoto went near Dorunero and Dorunero weakly said, "Tatsuya, Naoto, Kakeru, I managed to destroy the Mut-Orgu's mutant half. Tell it to the rest, and go get them. Destroy them, not just for me, but for the rest of the world, and for the sake of time."

Loki said, weakly, "I'll stay with Dorunero. You guys must go now. Defeat them."

Tatsuya clasped his fist on his hand and he said, "Ok, let's go destroy them, for Dorunero, for the entire world, for time!" Kakeru said, "Well, we have no time left. Let's go now!"

As the Mut-Orgu ran away, they crossed paths with Shirogane, who has arrived, and he said, "Where do you 3 think you're going?"

They all gather together and find Tsuetsue, Yaba-Iba, Lila and Gien are there, with the Mut-Orgu. And Crumble explains what he has done, used the power of human lives. The two teams will fight together, but Grumble rather doubts their effectiveness. Kakeru said, "You guys won't get away now!" Tatsuya said, "We'll fight for the future!"

Kakeru commands, "Everyone, let's do it!" "Gao Access!" The Gaoranger transform. "Chrono Changer!" The Timeranger transform. "Gao Access!" "Time Gold!" Both Shirogane and Naoto change to Gao Silver and Time Gold, respectively. All twelve battle ready. Tsuetsue, Yaba-Iba, Lila, Gien and the Mut-Orgu are ready as well. Gao Red, Gao Yellow, Gao Blue, Gao Black, Gao White, Gao Silver present themselves and them together as Gaoranger. Time Red, Time Green, Time Blue, Time Yellow, Time Pink, Time Gold present themselves and them together as Timeranger.

Time Red said, "We'll fight for the future!" Gao Red continues, "And for mother earth as well!" Kakeru announces that they're the super sentai, followed with a big explosion with the twelve.

Mr. Asami, Tetomu, Takku and Futaro have arrived in time to watch the battle, as they hide in a safe place there. Gao Red commands the starting attacks, as they begin charging towards the enemies. The Timeranger theme song plays in the background.

The bad guys go forward to fight. Yellow to Yellow, Blue to Blue against Crumple. Gao White and Time Pink against Tsuetsue and Lila, Gao Black and Time Green against Rumble, Gao Red and Time Red against Grumble, Gao Silver and Time Gold against Yaba-Iba and Gien.

Grumble pushes his Axe on the ground and a big illusion Axe comes in between the two Reds and smashes the ground. Gao Red does his Lion Fang attack and Time Red his Time divider attack on Grumble. They then use their Double Vectors and Lion Blaster on him. "Vector End, Beat Cross!" he calls and sweeps through the actions. It does wonderfully. And Gao Red is also having a grand time against Grumble.

Yaba-Iba on Gien as the bike against Gao Silver on his Wolf Roader with Time Gold riding with him. Yaba-Iba comes off Gien and on to Time Gold to strangle him, and he falls down. Silver stops him with his bike's laser eyes. Yaba-Iba and Gien gets shot to the ground. Gao Yellow flies with Crumple and smacks him with a mountain. Crumple falls down to be knocked out by Time Yellow's Vector Hurry. Gao Blue and Time Blue joins the two yellow rangers and calls for an attack where the other three hold Gao Blue up and fling him at the enemy. "Go!" and he hits Crumple with the shark attack.

Lila fights with Gao White. She knocks Lila on the head with her Tiger Baton. Little stars circle around her head. Time Pink fights Tsuetsue. She pushes water (?) on the witch. Gao White slashes Lila in the face. Agonized Lila gathers with Tsuetsue brings her a mirror. Lila looks in the mirror. White and Pink tease Lila and she sends a pink shock attack to them, knocking them down. White does her Tiger Baton attack on Tsuetsue. Pink uses her Vol Sniper on Lila. Gao Black and Time Green match wits with Grumble and Grumble attacks with his Axe, attacking them in light speed. Gao Black and Time Green fires at Rumble, and Gao Black throws Time Green to do the Time divider attack on Rumble, in which Rumble got a big damage.

The Three Mut-Orgu gather and they said, "Take this!" they fire a big beam at our heroes, and an explosion occurs, but after the explosion, The Timerangers recover with a new arsenal: the TimeTector armors. (Only for the first five, these armors are a combination of the Fiveman's FiveTectors and the Megaranger's MegaTectors.) Green wonders, "Where did these armors come from?" Takku called and he said, "These were activated from your Chrono Changers, sent from the future."

The Gaorangers were not alone too, as their Super Gao Mode was activated, too. (The powered transformation is based on the Magiranger's Legend mode, as well as the Abaranger's Abare Mode.) Gao Black said, "Could this be…" Gao Blue continues, "…the true power of the Power Animals inside us?" Futaro said, "This is your greatest power awakened from the Crystals."

The Mut-Orgu attacked them again, but the attacks have no effect on them. Instead, the Timerangers keep attacking them, and the Gaorangers scratched on them. The Timerangers did a new attack, "Chrono prism shoot!" (Same beam attack did by the Gingaman in Gingaeo form.) And the Gaorangers did the Gaoranger Storm at the Mut-Orgu.

But, they're not yet finished. Time Red and Gao Red summoned their Battilizers, and they did the Mighty Time Phoenix Crash (the Time Vs Gao variant of Legend Magired- Dekared Battilized mode finisher), and the Mut-Orgu were thrown on hard ground.

Yaba-Iba, Gien, Lila and Tsuetsue fall down and are with the Mut-Orgu. The Gaoranger gather on one side and the Timeranger on the other. Yaba-Iba, Lila, The Mut-Orgu, Gien and Tsuetsue are in the middle of the Gaoranger and the Time police. Each team gets their respective weapons together. Split screen of two red leaders, "Let's put them together!" The Vol-Tech Bazooka and Hyakujuuken are formed. All seven of them cower. "Lock on!" The time police charge the Vol-Tech Bazooka. "Press Refreezer!" "Jaku Taisan!" "Say bye-bye!" They send their attacks and red and blue energy surround the three baddies. Yabaiba, Gien, Lila and Tsuetsue say their goodbyes while they jump away and the Mut-Orgu are defenseless. Screams are heard and an explosion occurs.

That battle is over. Tsuetsue turns in fury as the combined teams' race towards them. Time Red halts the rush and snarls, "All of you, you are under arrest!" With a furious growl, Yaba-Iba turns on Grumble. "This is all your fault, My fellow Orgu!" Lira seems just plain peeved and huffs her contempt. But though Rumble is trying to speak to them, the four turn their backs on him and with a hop, teleport away. Shrieking, Crumple cries, "Wait, wait! You didn't take us with you guys!" And Time Red has out his badge and shouts, "You are all under arrest for breaking the laws of time."

**It looks like they're not ending the battle for long, as the Mut-Orgu have a plan- destroy them! Check it out next time! Again, reviews please!**


	8. Time Shadow Alpha Sword and Shield!

**Oh well, I made it to the robot parts at last. Also, in this chapter, comes a new formation (Ala Goraisenpuujin Sword and Shield), buy the time the Gaoking gets destroyed in the battle. Please, I need reviews for the story!**

But then Gao Red chooses this moment to challenge Grumble. Grumble said, "Well, let's unite as one!" the other Mut-Orgu agrees. And the three unite together; becoming one giant being that is somehow like the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and they coined themselves "Saiga Orgu!" They tromp through the city, and they are blasting, flames and darkness. The death-toll is appalling.

Time Red calls "Takku!" Takku calls for the ships and Providus sends both the Time Jets and Time Shadow back across the gulf of a thousand years. The six Gaoranger call their Power Animals. Lion, Bison, Tiger, Eagle, Shark, Alligator, Wolf, and Hammer come down. They come charging with the Time Alpha's music still on.

They form first Time Robo Alpha and bring out Jikuuken. Gao Hunter forms. Gao Elephant transforms and combines with Gao King to make Gao King Sword and Shield. Tetomu watches the four robots in respectful delight.

They face the giant monster, but are not doing well, for their power is proof against their technology. Sion says, "We can't do it!" But Tatsuya replies in a shout, "Don't give up! Let's use our fighting spirit!" He has picked up this term from Kakeru, and will keep it. He calls for Shadow Alpha. In this formation, they try again. They are tremendously powerful, and the V-Rex arrives to join in. Naoto calls "Voice Formation, V-Rex Robo!" and his mech obediantly changes configuration to humanoid form.

Gao Hunter tosses its boomerang to throw off Saiga Orgu. Silver tells them to attack. The Gaorangers use their whip against Saiga Orgu, Shadow Alpha uses its Chrono-Divider and Blizzard Slash, V-Rex robo fires its fist at Saiga Orgu and for the final attack Silver does the Beast Hurricane.

They think they've won, but then the backlash knocks our heroes away, and the Gaoranger (except Gao Silver) are thrown from their companions, to lie insensate on the cement. Tatsuya calls them, "Can you hear me?!? The fight is not over yet! Don't any of you die!" The giant demon is not dead, still moving and regenerating. Ayase sees it and calls the others. "It's immortal?" But the Gaoranger are not moving, perhaps dead. There is only one thing to do. Fight themselves. For the sake of the world. For the sake of their friends. Tatsuya shouts to Kakeru, "Listen! We'll fight to the end!" And they gather up their friends in their palm and hold them up, but just then, the Gaoranger begin to stir. The Timeranger's relief is profound. With a sigh of total joy, Tatsuya tells them to do this last fight with them. Kakeru and the others will, but then their Gao buckles begin glowing bright golden, and pour down them, into the robot that holds them. The light fills the robot and sings within even the pilots, who feel it entering them and slowly, the Gaoranger are transported into the flight cabin to join their counterparts.

Gao Lion tells Kakeru he can't fight but something can be done. Kakeru tells Tatsuya that there is a chance the Shadow Alpha can combine with the Gao Tiger, Gao Shark and Gao Elephant, which are ok. Gao Shark and Tiger roar. Tatsuya ponders it and agrees. Gao Shark and Tiger form the arms of Shadow Alpha. Gao Elephant comes along and they make a new formation. Time Shadow Alpha Sword and Shield!

Mr. Asami is surprised. Tetomu, for one, who has seen other mecha combine with hers, is like "Yeah, yeah, they combine. So what?" Futaro and Takku said, "This is the united power of the two teams! The Timeranger and the Gaoranger… a perfect team!"

The V-Rex robo and the Gao Hunter gets up and Silver said, "We must join forces too!" V-Rex robo transforms back to Dinosaur mode, and Gao Hunter leaps aboard its back. They are an awesome sight, and their enemy is terrified as they bear down upon them.

They are together, now, and will fight as one team. With the support of the Gaoranger, and the new power singing within them, the Timerangers face the monster and use their combined strengths. The baddies send a blast to the new combo but it blocks it. Saiga Orgu charge forward. Tatsuya and Kakeru call an attack from the main cockpit. The mecha slashes them twice with its sword and they explode. Saiga Orgu is furious. Tatsuya tells Kakeru that the Power Animals are pretty nifty.

Kakeru shouts, "Let's do it!" the rest shouts, "Yeah!" The Riding Gao Hunter goes first with the Chrono Revolver attack (Gao Hunter's Drill attack coupled with the V-Rex dashing with the Gao Hunter riding on the V-Rex), followed with the Time Shadow Alpha Sword and Shield's grand finisher, "Animal Pressure Prominence!" cries Tatsuya and Kakeru, swinging the sword in the same manner as the Chrono Divider and Blizzard Slash techniques. And Saiga Orgu cries out and twists. The flash on the blade goes out, transferred to their enemy. "Time up!" crow the Time Ranger, to be echoed heartily by the Gaoranger. In brilliant fire, The Mut-Orgu explodes and they cry out, "Curse you!" as they explode.

They are all ecstatic when they destroy it, and Gao Silver and Time Gold joins them.

The watching, Mr. Asami, Tetomu, Futaro and Takku cry in delight, "You did it!" Time Gold adds a mild salute, a calmer, "You did it," but nonetheless his congratulations have been said. The three great robots stand together.

When they were back on the ground, they see a reformed Dorunero, now a human, with Loki helping him to walk to them. Yuuri was delighted and she said, "Indeed, Dorunero is a changed man." Dorunero just smiled, and he was happy to see Lila and Gien as well.

Lila said, "You're back to normal, dad?"

Dorunero said, "Lila, Gien, listen to me. We'll not destroy lives throughout time anymore. We'll settle down here and live a new life. We're going to change for the better."

Lila and Gien understood what Dorunero said: They'll change for the better. Tsuetsue and Yaba-Iba looks nearby and Tsuetsue said, "Why are we not like them?" Yaba-Iba said, "We miss Orgu master, and I wish that he was like them."

Then, a pat on the back was felt. It was Loki, comforting them.

Loki said, "We'll change for the better too."

Tsuetsue and Yaba-Iba said, "You DO care for us!"

Loki said, "Come on. Let's go now." the Orgu dukes left the scene. Tatsuya noticed them and he said, "Well, let them change for the better. I'll see you soon, friend."

**Well, the Mut-Orgu's gone, but the true fun has just begun. Leave reviews, and check back here to see the fun part of our heroes!**

**Again, leave reviews! See you next time!**


	9. Future friends forever!

**Now, it's over. Let the fun begin! Again, leave reviews (Oh, why do I have to remind you guys over and over? because on one's giving a comment on my story.)**

Picnicking together, our heroes are all in the Sky-Island Animalium with the reformed Londarz family, Mr. Asami, Tetomu, Futaro and Takku. Everyone is happy, and Tetomu annonces that the food are ready, and they sit down to pray (Yes, in this fanfic, they're all Baptist Christians) and they bless the food. Afterwards, they begin the picnic, and they were all full.

A little while, Kai shows his dance moves and Domon challenges him, while showing his moves. Everyone laughs out.

Mr. Asami said, "Ms. Tetomu, I'm glad we learned today that friendship and teamwork make a good partnership." Tetomu just smiled and Futaro nodded.

Ayase sees Gaku reading a nice book, and he asks, "Is that 'Tuesdays with Morrie'? I have a copy of that book, and I read it before." Gaku said, "Well, I'm glad you read it. Well, what do you learn?"

Ayase shyly answered, "Uh, I'm not yet done. I was near to the last chapter when we came here." Gaku gave Ayase a good pat on the shoulder and said, "Well, read it now." Ayase said, "Thanks, Gaku. But what about…" Gaku said, "I'll finish it later."

Soutarou came to Lila, now in good attire, and he offered her roses, but Lila shrugs Soutarou off, but Soutarou never gave up, until Sion and Don Dorunero came and Dorunero said, "What are you doing to my daughter?" Soutarou then focused on Dorunero and he said, "Nice dress, Dorunero! It looks good on you, sir!"

Don Dorunero was impressed and he said, "Oh really? Why thanks for the compliment."

Sion said, "Well, Soutarou, want to learn some good basic electronics?"

Soutarou said, "Well, fine. Let's go."

Shirogane was with Naoto and they were having a little chitchat on their lives. At first, Naoto can't believe his story of how he was possessed by Loki, but later, Naoto tells his and he said, "Well; now I understand you own fate before." Shirogane replies, "So do you."

Tatsuya and Kakeru hang out together under the clean sunlight, walking together in the plains and talking contentedly. They shake hands and agree that they make a great team. Sae and Yuuri has a javelin with a white flag attached, and Yuuri tells them she wants to see them race. Sae throws the javelin very far and soon Kakeru and Tatsuya race to see who can get to it and back first while the two girls cheer them on. Their two girl pals hold up a white ribbon, and the boys hit it together, Tatsuya jumping over it and Kakeru running through it.

The whole of them gather for a picture. Mr. Asami, Tetomu and Futaro stands in front. Kakeru and Tatsuya kneel and mug. Yuuri and Sae is together half bent. Behind them are Kai, Domon, Naoto, Ayase, Gaku, Sion with Takku and Pyon held high over his head, Shirogane and Soutarou.

Now, the time has come, and the Timerangers are now ready to go home to the year 3000. Tatsuya said, "You guys keep good memories of this joint partnership." Kakeru said, "Well, we're friends now. Now, it's forever, as we'll fight for the future."

Kakeru looks at him, then quizzically to his fellow Red. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" Tatsuya grins at him and answers, "We'll return to regular lives, long before we became Timerangers." Then, somewhat sadly, he looks around at the others and says more softly, "to being the unknown people, with the unknown missions, and keep fighting in time to protect everyone." He smiles through a lump in his throat at Kakeru, who grinned back, chuckles and nods a bow.

Everyone just nodded with agreement, and they say their goodbyes, bopping and clasping their hands, Yellow to Yellow, Blue to Blue, Green to Black, White to Pink, Sliver to Gold, and Red to Red.

They all reach out, now, each with their right hand to form a wheel of alliance. Their changers are a force to be reckoned with, used by people of strong, pure heart. And for each one is a quiet calm and warm relief, confidence. And now, they say goodbye, pulling their hands away with some reluctance. The Timerangers walk away, and then Tatsuya leads the impulse to stop and look back. They wave salutes. "Say bye-bye!" they call. They turn away and Takku leads the activation of the warp hole back to the year 3000.

They then leap at the opened warp hole, and they were gone, and the warp hole disappeared.

Kakeru and the gang look at the setting sun and the team gathers around Kakeru, and Sae places a red flower in his jacket. "What's this?" he asks. She only grins and chuckles, the others do too. When they pat him and look smugly at the flower, he tries to ask again but they will not tell. And Gao Lion roars, then leaps down to hear the five's promise that they will always be the Gaoranger, and never forget the courage of the Timerangers. Kakeru nods and then throws his arms wide and shouts to their distant newfound friends, "And we'll keep on going, too!!" Above them, all the Poweranimals roar agreement.

**THE END**

**That's it. End of story. Now, can I have my reviews, please? Until next time!**


End file.
